


The Island Of The Amazons

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Escape, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Law has been a slave to the Amazons since he could think.But since a new red-haired prisoner appeared, Law has become aware of a life outside of slavery.Could such a life be possible for him too?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A new take on Kid x Law.  
> I love escape stories and a happy ending. Let's see if this story gets that too...?

Law could not take his eyes off this man.  
  
He felt his heart beat faster as he followed his steps with his eyes. But the man with the fiery red eyes did not even have a look for him. No, his eyes looked forward to the Queen of the Amazons. He looked her straight in the eyes, as if he was equivalent to her! And that as a man!  
  
The black-haired man saw how the other Amazons gritted their teeth with this insolence. A man who dared to approach the queen in such a way! The fact that he still lived was a sheer miracle.  
  
But the man was not deterred. He walked firmly across the open arena toward the queen, who slowly rose from her throne. Her weapons glittered in the sunlight, and Law thought again how deadly beautiful she looked.  
  
The other men who had come with the red-haired man stopped at the edge of the arena. Their clothes were torn, they were wet and few had any weapons with them. The redhead’s clothes were wet too, but his weapons were strong at his side and his head was raised as if he did not even fear death itself.  
  
“Who are you that you dare to approach me here? You are a member of the unworthy gender! Do you know where you are here?”  
  
The man stopped. His face was expressionless. Even if Law was sure he saw a muscle twitch in his face when Queen Karen spoke of the unworthy gender.  
  
He had to look up to the Queen of the Amazons as she stand in the upper ranks of the arena. Her face was cold and Law knew in a moment of horror that the queen would kill him, no matter what his answer was.  
  
At least the redhead had respect. He lowered his head before speaking.  
  
“I know where I am, honored Karen, Queen of the Amazons. My name is Kid Eustass and the men who came with me are my entourage. We are a fighter unit of the human kingdom. We would not put our feet on your island, but we were shipwrecked. We could only save ourselves from drowning when we came to your island. Now we ask for your help, honored Queen Karen. Then we leave the island of the Amazons immediately and we never return.”  
  
The queen was silent. For a moment, Law hoped he was wrong. Maybe his queen would be merciful? After all, these men could not help that they came to the island without permission. Could she really blame them for wanting to save their lives?  
  
The other Amazons raised their bows. Each one aimed in perfect precision at the heads of the redhead’s men, who looked around nervously and in fear of death. The beautiful Amazons, the deadliest war volk in the world. At least that was what Law had been taught. That they were the strongest fighters and bravest warriors. Far superior to men. But what did he already know?  
  
When he looked at Kid, Law understood that he did not know anything. The redhead was standing in front of the Amazons without fear and without chains, which pushed him down. He was free. Free as the Amazons. The black-haired felt his stomach contract at the thought. He was free. Something Law had never been. Since his birth, his fate was shackled and he accepted it because he thought it had to be that way. A man had to live that way. But now he saw that he was wrong. Other men… other men were as free as the Amazons. …then why was he…?  
  
But Law could not even finish his thought before Queen Karen opened her mouth.  
  
“I will help you.”  
  
Law drew in a sharp breath, and he heard indignant whispers go through the Amazons. But then an icy coldness moved into the green eyes of Queen Karen and the black-haired would have liked to shout at Kid that he should run. But it would have been too late anyway.  
  
“As I help all men who dare to come to the island of the Amazons. In which I let the weak ones kill and put the strong ones in chains. Get them! ”  
  
With this command, Queen Karen turned away and Law closed her eyes as the arrows with the tethered ropes slipped through the air. Aiming to kill, or catch.  
  
No, there were no free men on the Amazon Island.  
  
There were only slaves here.

~  
  
The Amazons were a strong folk. A nation of female fighters, full of strength, skill, courage and talent. In addition beautiful, each one of them. For them, the greatest honor was to risk their lives in combat. But every year, a group of Amazons set out with a different destination. They sailed to the continent of humans and then returned with a high probability of pregnancy a few weeks later. For the Amazons, there was only one purpose for men to exist. And that was the purpose of reproduction. For more, the men were not useful, or even tolerated. Any man who set foot on the Amazon Island was either killed or enslaved.  
  
The child of an Amazon was female to a very high percentage. But now and then it happened that an Amazon gave birth to a boy. Then the decision was with the mother. Either she killed him or she raised him until he was old enough to serve as a slave. The official age to be a slave was four years.  
  
Law had been the child of an Amazon and as a boy his fate had been to be a slave. He remembered no life before that. When he met his mother, she acted as if he were a slave like any other.  
  
But that was the life as Law had always known. He was of the unworthy gender. He did not deserve to live like the pure Amazons. Actually, the black-haired had even felt his life as happy. After all, he was allowed to live.  
  
In addition, his former mistress had even learned the art of healing.  
  
Each Amazon had the right to a private slave and if they did not want to catch any, they could choose a slave of the crown. Just as Law had been one with his birth. His former mistress had been the most powerful healer of the Amazons and had made Law her slave when she saw his hands.  
  
“You have the fine, graceful fingers of a healer.”  
  
She had even smiled when she brought Law to his side and the black-haired had felt deeply honored.  
  
He had not been older than seven or eight years back then.  
  
Of course, the healers of the Amazons were forbidden to save the unimportant life of a man. With their skills they had to save the precious life of the female Amazon. His former mistress, however, found it a shame how many slaves died of illnesses or simple wounds just because she was not allowed to heal the men. So she taught Law the art of healing. After all, no one could forbid a male slave to save another male slave.  
  
Law had felt very honored at the time. His mistress had treated him well and taught him how to fight as well. She had said he needed to defend her in an emergency so she could heal the injured in peace.  
  
Yes, the black-haired admits he was very loyal to his former mistress. As long as she was his mistress, Law had never bothered to be a slave.  
  
But a few years ago she had fallen in the fight. An honorable death among the Amazons. Thus, Law’s existence belonged back to the crown.  
  
Queen Karen recognized his talents, which his mistress had taught him.  
  
That’s why she told Law to take care of the new slaves. This included providing them with the most necessary food, as well as healing them.  
  
Of course, Amazons were guardians at the dungeon and they were also responsible for properly training the slaves and breaking their will. But the dirty work to take care of their lives was too dirty for the worthy Amazon.  
  
But Law was not happy in his new role. On the contrary. Seeing all the free men thrown into the dungeons and locked up until their will broke and they became spineless servants broke his heart. …and he had to help. He had to help enslave his own gender. But he… he was not human. He was a male Amazon. That’s why he was different from these men. He was born for such a fate.  
  
…or?  
  
The black-haired man bit his lip. With calm fingers he put the healing plant leaves with the self-made healing paste on the wounds of the redhead.  
  
He had fought very strong and very bloody. His body was full of deep wounds and if he had not lost the consciousness of blood loss, he would have died in the fight against the Amazons. But he did not die. He had just fainted and the Amazons had him thrown by the slaves into the smallest and dirtiest cell they had. Then Law had been assigned to take care of him.  
  
Queen Karen seemed very excited to have such a strong slave. That’s why the black-haired should first take care of him.  
  
But to Law’s great shock, Kid had been conscious again when the Amazons had taken him to the cell. However, the redhead had said nothing. His golden eyes had looked at the dark cell around him with a deadly calm.  
  
Law had just swallowed. Already in that moment he had realized that the Amazons would fail with this man. It was impossible to break his will.  
  
The black-haired had silently begun to cover his wounds and Kid had not resisted. Even when he was conscious, he had lost a lot of blood. It was within the bounds of the possibility that he could not move his body properly.  
  
The black-haired man did not know why, but he felt incredibly nervous near the redhead. Maybe it was his strong, dominant charisma. Or… or his good looks. These strong muscles that Law just touched with his fingers.  
  
Law had seen many men, but never one as close to the Amazons in beauty and fighting grace as Kid. The black-haired felt like his heart just beat off being so close to him.  
  
“What is your name?”  
  
When the voice of the redhead sounded so suddenly, Law jerked violently. He turned to him and swallowed, as the look of the golden eyes now lay firmly on him.  
  
“M-My n-name is Law …Law Trafalgar.”  
  
Law’s voice trembled a bit, realizing that it was quite possible that the guards would overhear every word.  
  
But the golden eyes just looked at him.  
  
“Then tell me, Law, your eyes are not as dead as I know it from slaves. So why are you serving the Amazons? You heal my wounds only for the Amazons to try to enslave me. That don’t make a lot of sense. I know slaves. I know the looks of the slaves. The dead bodies just acting to escape the pain and punishment. But your eyes are not dead. So, why are _you_ doing this?”  
  
Kids voice was quiet. But it was at the same time so forceful that Law felt like it sounded to the very bottom of his soul.  
  
Especially because nobody had ever asked him that question.  
  
Law could not endure the intense gaze of the golden eyes. He lowered his head and felt his heart beat.  
  
“I… I am a child of the Amazons. But I was born with the unworthy gender. That’s why it’s my job to serve the dignified gender with all my might and make the Amazons even stronger.”  
  
The black-haired man flushed. Not for the first time, he was very ashamed of his sex. How different his life would be only if he was born a woman…  
  
Law knew the reaction of the new slaves when someone who had accepted his fate spoke to them in this way. Most were angry, some laughed, others shouted at him.  
  
That’s why Law lowered his head and waited. But when no such reaction came from Kid, the black-haired man raised his eyes again. Even if he then opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
The redhead smiled. There was neither anger nor fear of his situation in his eyes. Only the certainty that he would win at the end.  
  
“You are cute.”  
  
These words alone made Law blush to the tips of his hair. Cute? _He_?  
  
In his entire life Law had never felt like a person who was considered sweet. …or maybe even attractive. Amazons treated men as if they were disgusting. Their touch dirty and their proximity meaningful only in the sense of slave posture.  
  
There was only love or lust between two women.  
  
The redhead grinned at his deeply honest reaction and then said softly:  
  
“It looks like I’ll probably spend some more time here before leaving. In time I will tell you the true story of the gender of men. As it is seen everywhere outside of this island. You’ll be surprised.”  
  
Kids words sounded amused and Law shook his head in disbelief. He did not want to talk to Kid, but he just could not help it. How can he speak as if he could just go? His life had passed and no longer belonged to him. Does not he understand that?  
  
“There has never been even one slave who has fled alive from the Island of the Amazons. It is impossible.”  
  
Law was surprised at his own lifeless finality in his voice. Kid said his eyes were not dead yet. But something else in him seemed to be dead.  
But the redhead just grinned as Law got up. The wounds were taken care of, he had to go further.  
  
“Who says _one_ slave flees …? Maybe two will flee…”  
  
There was a dark promise in Kids voice and Law felt how the thought alone made his body hot. Did Kid mean…?  
  
But even before more words could be exchanged, the guards came to the cell.  
  
Law quickly lowered his head and left the cell with his utensils as he heard the Amazons closing the cell door behind him.  
  
The black-haired knew what would come next. They would start breaking his will. In thousands of pieces.  
  
But as his footsteps sounded through the corridors of the Dungeon, Law knew that they would not make it. For the first time, they would not make it.  
  
Again, Law did not know why, but his heart was beating like crazy. He was excited and felt …more free than ever. Although there was no reason.  
  
At that moment, in which Law’s steps were getting faster, he had no idea how much his life would change and how big his share would be in an action that the Amazonian island had never seen.  
  
Maybe he would have known if he’d asked in the cell right now what role this man really played in the Human’s Kingdom. But even if he did, he could not have stopped falling in love with Kid head over heels over time.


	2. Turning From Two To One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First love became first sex,  
> first sex became a deep bond

Kids lips were so close. They stroked his lips and kissed him gently as his big hands brushed his face gently. Law felt his breathing get faster and at the same time he felt something warm inside him. A warm assurance that today had come the day he would devote himself to someone else. This time voluntarily. His time serving the Amazons was over.  
  
Only one lonely candle was tinkering this dark cell that night, but Law was okay with that. For the first time in his life, darkness made him feel secure.  
  
Maybe it was just proximity to Kid. The taller man was so close to him. He felt his breath on his face and as they released the kiss they looked each other in the eyes. The black-haired man smiled and Kid grinned and showed his beautiful white teeth.  
  
Slowly, his hands slid down from his face to the linen, Law was wearing as clothes. The clothes of a slave. A sign that he was worth nothing more than the filth under the feet of the women and yet it did not seem to bother Kid.  
  
“…may I?”  
  
Kids voice was gentle and Law laughed as he raised his arms. The redhead did not hesitate a second to pull the top over his head. Law had often been naked before other men. After all, he was forced along with all the other slaves to share a large warehouse for sleeping. But never… never before had he felt that way.  
  
The redhead’s gaze brushed against his bare skin, and Law felt his cheeks turn red. He got goosebumps alone from that look and felt so …so valuable.  
  
Kid made him feel desirable. A feeling which Law did not know and at the same time just intoxicated his mind. Very slowly, Kids’ hands now stroked his upper body and his abdominal muscles. Law had many muscles because of the many simple but powerful tasks he has to do the whole day.  
  
The next moment, Kid lowered his head and kissed Law’s stomach, whereupon Law closed his eyes and let his hands pass through the other man’s red hair.  
  
…in theory, he knew what sex was, but since he had always believed that he had not the right to be loved or to love someone else, he had never considered how it would be if _he_ …  
  
The black-haired man opened his eyes again as Kid opened the fray of his pants and it and his underwear fell to the ground. Now he was completely naked and well, his cock was hard.  
  
Law was ashamed of it. He had been taught to react when his cock got hard. If an Amazon saw it, it might be that she beat him hard for it and yelled that he should control his body better. Law had never understood how to do that. It… it just happened. Just like now and Law could not help but lower his head in shame.  
  
Then he heard Kids soft laugh before he felt his fingers on his chin. The redhead pushed his head up and grinned with a sparkle of pleasure in his eyes as he whispered:  
  
“Oh Law, you don’t believe me how honored I am that your body reacts to me that way… feel mine...”  
  
With these words, Kid took with his other hand Laws wrist and led the hand of the black-haired to his crotch.  
  
Law drew in a sharp breath as he felt Kid’s own cock squeezing his pants very hard. …Kids body reacted the same way… for him? He was almost dizzy when the black-haired man’s words went through his head. Kid felt …honored?  
  
With a fast-pounding heart and a feeling of deep affection, Law looked at the redhead before a mischievous grin crossed his lips.  
  
“It feels good to touch him…”  
  
Then a grin filled with lust came over Kids lips and he laughed, as he said in a very dark tone:  
  
“You can touch me _anywhere_ you want, I’m all yours.”  
  
There were such words again. Words that Laws brain barely understood. As a slave, Law had no rights. Not even the right to own property. And now Kid gave himself to Law? And if only for this one night? It was incomprehensible. But it honored the black-haired to the deepest. It made him feel warm and full of happiness.  
  
The next moment, Kid began to undress himself before standing in front of him completely naked just moments later. Law had the feeling that the sight took his breath away. The redhead was so beautiful and so incredibly manly.  
  
He was tall, his muscles were very pronounced… and his cock was really big. Everything in him called for strength and pure masculinity. Even if many red scars convinced his skin and spoke of many fierce battles. Fights he had won, otherwise he would not stand in front of him now.  
  
“I think I love you, Kid. I have never felt love and love has never been given to me. But if there is love for me, then it has to feel that way.”  
  
Law’s words were affectionate as he held out his trembling hands, only to put them on Kids’ upper body. He touched his bare skin and then groaned from the sensation alone.  
  
The redhead put his hands back on Law’s face and came so close that they were only one nasal length apart before he whispered softly:  
  
“You have the right to love and you have the right to be loved. You are not a slave in my eyes. Just because you were born here, you are not a slave. I wish that you become a free man. Completely free, as you always should be. And I will make sure that you become free, because I love you too.”  
  
Kids words were full of warmth and at the same time full of an unknown heat. Before Law could say anything, before his mind even understood what it meant, Kid kissed him again.  
  
Deeper and more passionate than ever. They kissed each other wildly and soon Law understood that he did not need to think anymore. In love, or near Kid, he did not need to think anymore. Only feel, only devote himself.  
  
They kissed and touched each other, before slowly sinking to the ground and turning from two to one.

~

  
Law bit his lip as he swallowed hard.  
  
The new slaves were presented to the queen.  
  
Their eyes were lifeless and beaten. It was just like Kid had said.  
  
With a certain horror Law realized that he did not know completely what the Amazons did to the men to break them. With him this process was never necessary. …he had been enslaved without resistance. But these men. They had come with Kid. Brave warriors who had survived shipwreck and battles. Now they stood there. Dressed in plain linen and looking to the ground, the shackles of light metal were no longer there to hold them. They were a symbol of their captivity.  
  
“Are the Amazons cutting off their cocks?”  
  
Kid and he often talked about the subject in his cell. Especially because Law had told him in a sad voice more and more often that he had almost no men left. Kids question in the past had sounded icy cold and at the same time full of angry certainty, but Law had only shaken his head.  
  
“No.”  
  
Kid had looked almost surprised. The question: ‘Why not to break their wills?’, was written on his face.  
  
Law had to admit that the truth was crueler than it had been ever been before. He could barely look in Kid’s face as he said quietly:  
  
“… older Amazons who can not travel anymore often want to have a child to contribute to the Amazons’ society…”  
  
The redhead’s face had become bitter as he said emotionlessly:  
  
“So they rape the men… that’s why they are allowed to keep their manhood.”  
  
The black-haired man had just shaken his head.  
  
“…it’s not rape if they just do it to fulfill their duty…?”  
  
But Law’s sentence had been more of a question as he shook his head more and more. Not for the first time in a conversation with Kid had he noticed how much he had lived in a cloud. In a cloud of lies that he had been told. He had never questioned the life he lived because he was always told that it had to be that way.  
  
How stupid he was.  
  
How terribly stupid he was.  
  
Kid had been locked in this small cell for nearly five months now. Five months in which the Amazons tried to break him. Five months in which Law had gone to him almost every day as often as he could. Five months in which all of his comrades had fallen apart and Law had only been able to watch. No… no, do not watch. The black-haired had even helped. He had helped in healing the body of men and over and over again. In this sense, not even death had been able to redeem them.  
  
But Law had not given up. He and Kid would flee this island. He had given the redhead all the knowledge he had about the island and its inhabitants, and together they were now considering how to escape. But it was not an easy task. Although Law lived here since childhood, his steps were not free. He was only allowed to go where he was ordered to, or he could simply be killed for ignoring the orders. They had been thinking about it for so long… but so far they had not come up with a good plan.  
  
Now Law was standing with the other slaves of the crown on the edge of the throne room, examining how the queen looked at the new slaves. Any information he collected could be a useful piece of the puzzle to escape together.  
  
Although the black-haired man had always lived here, he felt as if he would see the world here with completely new eyes. As if he saw all the horror that he had never understood.  
  
Kid had told him so much. So much that Law first laughed at, because it seemed so unimaginable to him.   
  
In other countries, even on all continents, except on the Amazon Island, men were seen as the strongest sex.  
  
What a joke! As long as Law thought, he was told that men had less intellect, less strength, and less useful than women. That men were only there to serve the women. It seemed unimaginable to Law that this should be completely reversed elsewhere?  
  
…but he believed Kid. The more he talked to Kid, the more he believed in him and the more he wanted to see the world outside the Amazon Island.  
This… this was not his home. You could not be anywhere at home, where you were only seen as a slave.  
  
“Where is the redhead?”  
  
The Queen’s voice sounded through the throne room, so intimidating that not only the slaves but also the other Amazons shrugged their shoulders.  
  
After a second of hesitation, an amazon with light brown hair and brown skin came forward. Her name was Breza. She was the sergeant and responsible for the slaves, as well as for all the patrols.  
  
“Your Majesty, I apologize deeply. I’m afraid the red-haired man… it will still take a while before we can use him as a slave.”  
  
Breza’s voice was as brave and strong as any Amazon’s. But when the queen’s eyes are on her, Law saw from the other end of the room how she swallowed. Five months and she had not been able to break the will of a single man. If the queen was not well-disposed, she could interpret it as failing. With what she could lose her post, if not her life.  
  
But Queen Karen said nothing. Her mouth became only a thin line as her voice held through the room:  
  
“You all have been dismissed. Now you know the faces of the new slaves. You are now returning to your work.”  
  
Law liked nothing better than that.  
  
He swallowed and waited until the other slaves began to move, before he was too happy to go back to work and went directly to the dungeon, to Kids cell. Of course only ‘to heal him’.  
  
His steps were quick and his gaze lowered, as befitted a slave, even if he felt that his too-fast-beating heart had to betray him.  
  
The guards at the entrance of the dungeon let him in and within his role as a healer for the prisoners, Law even had a keychain for the cells. Only the big gate at the entrance of the dungeon, of course, could only open the guards. If Law could only get the guards away … just a moment when he and Kid could just run out of that gate. Then they could be free, both of them. … why can not it be so easy?  
  
But yeah, Law was pretty sure the guards of the dungeon had some suspicions. After all, he sometimes spent whole nights in Kids’ cell and not only once he came out blushed and out of breath. Yet none of them had ever said anything. Sometimes they even looked at Law as if they could understand him.  
  
Maybe it was because guardians were often older Amazons. Of course, still warlike fighters, but just interested in something quieter tasks. So many of them knew Law since he was a little boy. Maybe they secretly even rejoiced that the boy, who was never more than a slave, had found something that made him happy.  
  
But actually the black-haired doubted it. After all, he was a man and the Amazons even regarded men as less valuable than animals.  
  
The black-haired man shook his head as he opened the Kids cell door with his key. At the sight of the redhead, Law grinned with pleasure as his cheeks blushed.  
  
Even after all those days and weeks in the dark cell, Kid had lost none of his combative beauty. His muscles had not weakened, as he used a lot of time to work out, and even though his skin looked dirty and too pale, he did not seem any weaker.  
  
Above all, it was the look of his strong eyes that showed that despite all the torture and trying to penetrate his mind, his will was still unchanged.  
  
…a male Amazon.  
  
As stupid as the thought was, he shot Law through his head every time he looked at the redhead.  
  
Kid, meanwhile, lay on the floor, on the bare blanket that was given to him as a 'bed’, and looked at the barred window. His thoughts seemed to be a long way off, so he did not notice Law until he closed the heavy cell door behind him.  
  
The redhead turned his head and as their eyes met, a big smile crossed his lips. He stood up as fast as he could and approached Law.  
  
“My beauty… it’s so good to see you.”  
  
Softly, Kid whispered his words and Law shook his head. His mind still could not accept it. How could Kid say that to him…? If that was exactly what he had thought about him.  
  
Even before Law could answer, Kid put his big, male hands on his face and then leaned down to kiss him. The black-haired closed his eyes as the sensation of the kiss made his whole body feel good. He put his hands on the other man’s chest and felt his muscles through the thin fabric.  
Even if he pulled his eyebrows together. Not only had Kid lost weight again, his skin felt unusually hot too.  
  
Law turned his head away and said softly:  
  
“…you have a fever. Damn. Sit down, let me look at you.”  
  
Kid chuckled softly, as if finding Law’s concern incredibly sweet, which made Law’s cheeks a little redder. He smiled softly.  
  
“Thanks for looking after me.”  
  
When the redhead kissed him the first time, almost a month after he was here, Law had not even been able to reciprocate the kiss. The only thing he could say was:  
  
“… you are on an island full of beautiful warrior women and you are kissing _me_? A _man_? A _slave_?”  
  
Then Kid had laughed. That beautiful laugh, which made Law’s face hot again and again. The redhead had smiled at him and stroked his cheek with his finger as he gently said:  
  
“At one point I am like the Amazons… I can only love people of the same sex as I. …and you are one of the nicest and most beautiful man I have ever met.”  
  
…when Law understood what that meant, he had pulled in a sharp breath. He had stared at the redhead and when he had returned his gaze, he had quickly looked down to the ground. His whole body had burned with heat.  
  
That men were considered attractive… that was something completely new to Law. That… that _he_ was considered attractive … it almost took his breath away.  
  
Then Kid had laughed again and since then, he kissed him every time he came to the cell.  
  
Maybe a month after Kid was captured here and when Law was sure of knowing what love was, Kid had also shown him what physical love was. …to feel his body become one with the other man’s body was the most wonderful experience Law had ever made. He wanted to feel it forever. Over and over again. With the same man.  
Whenever his services as a healer were not needed, he spent as much time in Kids cell as he could. …and he knew he needed to find a solution. As long as Kids will have had not broken yet and he could still heal his body, he had to leave this island. They needed to leave island. The question was… _how_?  
  
The redhead sat down and Law did not hesitate to take off his shirt. From the front, only the old scars were visible, but somewhere the fever had to come. Law once turned around Kid before he gasped in horror.  
  
“Damn Kid, when was that?!”  
  
His fingers trembled as he watched Kids back. His whole skin was open and bloody. The wounds were swollen and some inflamed. The redhead was silent and Law swallowed. That had to be lashes. Very many, strong blows.  
  
Law felt his stomach tighten. The last time he went to Kid yesterday morning, he had not had such wounds yet.  
  
“Oh Kid…”  
  
The black-haired man pronounced his name full of pain, before he dropped to his knees and held his hands over his wounds. He had long since given up healing Kid by natural means, now he is only using his magic as a healer.  
  
The bright light went over the wounds and he heard Kid make a soft cry of pain.  
  
“Are the Amazons trying to kill you now?”  
  
Full of anger Law mumbled his words in rage and was surprised when Kid as replied:  
  
“…it could be.”  
  
His answer was so honest, so direct that Law first had to blink. Just the thought made him feel pure horror.  
  
“It’s only worth a while to keep someone as a prisoner. Meanwhile, they also have to realize that their methods do not work on me. They do not have many options left to deal with me. If they just killed me, it could be interpreted as a sign of weakness. But if I’m dying of a disease or too bad a wound …well, those things happen, right?”  
  
Kids voice sounded dry and now Law knew where the thoughtfulness had just come from. The redhead felt his time run out. He now had to quickly conjure up a way out of the hat to come from this island, or he would die.  
  
Law intensified his magic and felt the horror and the pain in himself.  
  
Quietly, but with deep conviction, he whispered:  
  
“I will not let that happen, you hear? I’ll protect you, no matter what it costs.”  
  
Kid did not answer, too much was the pain of the healing, but Law could see exactly how he smiled.  
  
When the wounds were healed and the inflammation was contained, Law felt completely exhausted. Magic consumed a lot of power and energy. He slumped against Kids’ back and laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
The redhead then turned around so that he could take him in his arms and slowly stroked the sweaty black hair from his face.  
  
“You should not strain yourself, do you hear? I love you too much to see you like that.”  
  
Kids voice was a warm whisper and Law felt like he was smiling. The redhead leaned forward and kissed him again. Only they kissed longer and longer this time and the next moment, Law felt Kid removing more and more clothes from his body. Only a short time later their naked bodies pressed against each other on the floor.  
  
A few hours later, Law’s head was on Kids chest. The redhead fell asleep and it was Law’s time to leave. To go before he got caught. But when he saw Kids sleeping face… he could not. This was the first human who had seen him as more than an empty slave. The first person who ever loved him.  
…but what was Law for a lover when he had his love rot in a cell and watched more and more as his conditions worsened. What did he do when he came one day and learned that Kid… that he was dead?  
  
The very thought made him press even closer to the redhead.  
  
No! No, he had to do something. And that, before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end the fic here and leave the feeling of fear and hopelessness. (Yeah, remember first notes, purfect :D)  
> But if more people want to read a real ending, maybe I'll write one more chapter. :3


End file.
